ABCs
by metellaest
Summary: [Olicity AU] If Oliver had known how incredible his daughter's teacher was, he would've started dropping her off at school months ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ABCs**

 **Rating: T**

 **Description: [Olicity AU] If Oliver had known how incredible his daughter's teacher was, he would've started dropping her off at school months ago.**

 **N.B - so this is my first Olicity fic! I hope it is alright...This is set in America but I'm from England so I apologise if there are any major disparities.**

 **If you like it, please please review as I would love to carry this on!**

 **Chapter One**

Felicity jogs on the spot. The backs of her new trainers are chafing into her heel, and to say her new running resolution is going to be short-lived would be the understatement of the century. She's only managed three kilometres before she spots the ice-cream truck, and the beads of sweat on her forehead are enough to persuade her that yes, she does deserve one.

The queue has just edged forward when Felicity hears an over-excited squeal behind her. "Daddy, look! It's Misslicity!"

She spins around at what sounds - _almost_ \- like her name, before she collides face first into the most attractive man she's ever seen - wait, scrap that. The most attractive man _anyone_ has ever seen.

Holding onto the hand of one of her sweetest students.

Felicity almost forgets the presence of the god - sorry, _man_ \- as she grins down at the little girl, her hair pinned up with Princess Leia buns.

"Hey, Mara! It's good to see you."

The five-year-old grins up at her favourite teacher. "Are you waiting for ice-cream too, Misslicity?"

Felicity nods sincerely. "Of course. I'm going to have a Flake 99, I think. What do you think you're going to have?"

She blinks up at her father innocently. "It's Daddy's turn to choose today."

The man smiles as if he's won the lottery and not the choice of ice-cream, but Felicity supposes he might just have a billion-dollar smile. He holds out his hand for her to shake and she takes it nervously (Felicity's panicking - she doesn't want to inflict the God with her jogging sweat). He grips it firmly as he speaks, his voice an octave lower than she's used to.

"I'm Oliver Queen - Mara's father. It's good to meet you -?"

He lets go of her hand and it drops back to her waist.

She smiles. "Felicity Smoak. I'm Mara's Kindergarten teacher."

"Oh!" She can see it dawn on him. "You're Miss Felicity! Or Misslicity, as Mara is always saying."

His daughter grins sheepishly, but before Felicity can reply Oliver has grabbed onto her elbow and is leading her towards the front of the queue, which has magically dissipated in mere seconds.

"Sorry," he tilts his head to the side. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Felicity says it hurriedly, and moment of awkward silence falls between them.

Mara's voice cuts in a moment later, the little girl not sensing anything. "You have to pick your ice-cream now, Misslicity!"

"Huh?"

She follows the path of Mara's tiny finger to where the ice-cream man is drumming his fingers impatiently on the ledge. "Oh! Thanks. I'll just take a Magnum, I think." Felicity hands over her money and moves aside for Oliver.

She throws the wrapper in the bin and stands hesitantly on the spot, uncertain of whether to start walking off or wait for incredibly handsome Oliver and his daughter.

The decision is made for her when the pair walk straight towards her, a crazy smile plastered across Mara's as she takes in the size of her Mr Whippy ice-cream and the the three chocolate flakes stuck into it.

"Are you looking forward to school tomorrow, Mara?" asks Felicity, stifling a grin as she notices the blob of melting ice-cream on the girl's nose. It starts to drip onto Mara's upper lip but she doesn't seem to care as she continues diving into her ice-cream.

"Oph cworse!" Mara mumbles through a mouthful. She swallows before continuing, "I've got to finish my picture for Daddy before Christmas."

Felicity remembers the picture Mara's had been working on the previous term. It's of her, a man Felicity now knows is Oliver, and a woman she presumes is the lady who picks her up everyday. They're on a beach and there are palm trees everywhere. Literally _everywhere._ It's not Picasso, but Felicity can tell Mara will be a talented artist when she's older.

"What picture is that, Mar?" Oliver asks.

His daughter's hand flies to her mouth. "It was meant to be a surprise! Daddy...you've ruined it now." Mara crosses an arm across her chest, her mouth forming a sulk.

Sensing an impending tantrum, Oliver quickly reassures her. "But I don't know what painting it is, do I Mara? It'll be a surprise. One that I cannot _wait_ to see."

"Really?" The little girl asks, almost shyly.

"Really."

Felicity glances down at her watch and realises she's late to meet her friend Caitlin. She glances up apologetically at Oliver.

"I have to go, I'm so sorry." She holds her hand out. "It was nice to meet you, Oliver." He shakes it firmly and Felicity turns her gaze to Mara. "See you tomorrow, okay Mara? We're going to bake cupcakes."

She waves behind her as she starts to jog off across the grass.

Oliver stares after her wistfully. He's beginning to see why his daughter loves going to school so much.

* * *

"Is it too short?" Caitlin poses in front of the mirror, switching the angle she views herself at.

Felicity peers at the dress. "You want the simple answer, or the truth?"

Caitlin twitches her nose, hesitating. "Simple answer first, please."

"It's too short."

"And the truth?"

"You look pretty damn amazing in it so what does it matter?"

Caitlin laughs. "Thanks, Lissy." She gestures over to the shop assistant. "I'll take this one please."

"You excited?" asks Felicity as Caitlin pulls out her credit card.

"Huh?"

"For the _date._ " Felicity nudges her.

"Oh!' Caitlin's hand scratches the back of her neck. "I guess.."

Felicity's brow scrunches. "I thought you were excited?" She gestures to the bag in Caitlin's hand. "You just bought a wow dress."

Caitlin purses her lips. "I _am_ excited. I'm just a little nervous, you know? I mean, we haven't seen each other for _three_ years. What if he's not like I remember?"

Felicity smiles reassuringly. "He's Ronnie. Of course he will be - in fact, he'll better than you remember."

"You think so?"

Felicity nods. "Now, how about lunch?"

They step out the shop into the midday sun and Felicity holds up her elbow to shield herself from the glare. As they shift out the way of a massive congregation of tourists and make it onto the far edge of the sidewalk, Felicity feels the urge to tell Caitlin about her morning.

"So I was out jogging this morning-"

" _You_ were _jogging?_ "

Felicity holds up her hands. "You got me," she jokes. "No, I actually was jogging. I even bought new trainers for it-"

"Was it just your excuse for buying new trainers?"

"Let me finish! So I was waiting in the queue for the ice-cream truck-"

" _There_ it is. Felicity's true motivation."

Felicity laughs. "Carrying on, I was in the queue and I met this really nice guy."

Caitlin stops in her track. "You had a meet-cute? I've always wanted a meet-cute..."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a meet-cute - he was kinda the dad of one of my students?"

Caitlin's mouth drops open. "He is single, right?"

Felicity swats her shoulder. "Of course he's single! I think." She adds, not actually a hundred percent sure.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt, Lissy."

"I don't even know him, Cait. We only spoke for like, three minutes. With his daughter there. Not exactly a romantic tryst."

"But is he hot?"

Felicity bites her lip. "Seriously hot," she admits.

"Who's seriously hot?" A voice asks from behind.

Felicity spins around to come face to face with her other best friend. "Roy! You're here already!"

He grins. "That I am, Lissy. I caught an early plane."

She pulls him in for a hug, and a moment later Caitlin joins in. They stay like that for a couple of seconds before they realise they're on a crowded street and receiving quite a few stares. Felicity pulls away from them and eyes Roy.

"You're looking good, you know?"

He nods, almost shyly. "I really want this job to work out."

She rubs his shoulder reassuringly. "I know you do."

* * *

The next morning, Felicity is astonished at how quickly Roy managed to unpack all his boxes into Caitlin and her's spare room. She peeks her head in, "All ready in here?"

"Gimme a sec." Roy's stood in front of her, wallet in his mouth as he searches his pockets for something. He's traded in his signature red hoody for a simple pullover, and Felicity is impressed with the effort he's put in. He's a newly qualified teaching assistant, and he's managed to get a job at the school where she works.

"Come on, we've got to go or we are gonna be late. Caitlin left an hour ago." She claps her hands together. She's itching to get to the school; she's missed her job over the long summer.

"But S.T.A.R Labs is over an hour away," argues Roy, "so that point is void."

"It's nice to see you've become a smart-ass while you were away," Felicity jokes. "You can join the club."

Roy grins, guiding her out the door and pulling it shut behind them. "I'm flattered."

They get to the school office twenty minutes later and Felicity's surprised to see Roy wringing his hands together nervously. "You're gonna be great," she reassures him.

"Felicity!" The receptionist grins up at her. "It's great to see you."

"You too, Amy." Felicity takes the I.D badge that's been slid across the counter and pins it to her jacket. She gestures to Roy. "This is Roy Harper."

"The new teaching assistant?" He asks as though it's a question.

Amy smiles at him. "Of course, honey." She passes him his badge. "You've been assigned to Felicity's class, actually."

Roy's mouth hangs open, a smile encompassing his face. "Really?"

Felicity nudges him. "I told you everything would work out. This is going to be a great year, I can feel it."

They get to her classroom a few minutes later and Felicity's relieved to see they're the first to arrive. She doesn't like the idea of her students waiting in an empty classroom.

All the desks and chairs are stacked against the far wall and Felicity gestures to Roy to help her get them down.

"I like having them like three sides of a square," Felicity explains. "That way everyone can see the front and everybody else, and there's room in the middle for circle time.

"Makes sense."

They've just finished arranging the last desk when there's a sharp knock on the door. Felicity rushes over, almost tripping, and pulls open the door.

It's Mara Queen.

"Hey, honey. It's great to see you again. Come on in."

"Thanks, Misslicity." She steps into the room, her pristine French plaits an indication that it can only be the first day back to school. "It was 'weally nice to see you yesterday," Mara adds as she drops her bag in the corner.

"It was nice to bump into you to, Mara. Did you have a fun day with your Dad?"

Mara nods furiously. "The bestest day ever. And he's coming to pick me up after school, as well!"

Felicity tries to convince herself that her heart did not just start beating a little quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - thank you so so so so much for the amazing response to the first chapter :D**

 **Chapter Two**

She tries to ignore the nervous anticipation in her stomach as she welcomes the rest of her class indoors.

She can't help but feel nostalgic as they all wander in, an inch taller, tanned from their trips abroad and sporting brand new haircuts.

Once they are all seated Felicity claps her hands together. "Welcome back, everyone!" All twenty of them beam up at her. "I hope you all had a wonderful summer - and I cannot _wait_ to hear about it in circle time - but first, I'd like you all to say hello to our new assistant, Roy."

Roy gives a shy wave from beside her as a chorus of "Hi"s and "Hello"s ring out.

"I thought we'd wait for tomorrow before we do the ability assessment and have a fun catch-up day today instead, how does that sound to everyone?"

* * *

"Of course I don't mind, Ollie. But why now? I know you're so busy normally." Thea asks as she stacks bottles of liquor on the glass shelves behind the bar at her nightclub.

"Uh...I just feel like I should see where my daughter spends her days." Oliver semi-lies, knowing that he _does_ want to see Mara at school, but also kind of maybe definitely a certain person he met the day before.

Thea raises an eyebrow. "Whilst I should hope that's true, Ollie, I don't quite believe you. You are truly an atrocious liar sometimes."

Oliver scratches his neck nervously. "Yeah. And I also wanted to meet her teacher, to you know, make sure she's getting the best education possible."

"Oh, Felicity's great," Thea says distractedly as she reaches up to put a bottle of vodka on a high shelf. Oliver holds a breath as she pauses, turning slowly and smirking. "Felicity is _great_. And pretty. Mmmm. Why am I am not surprised? So, when did you see her, Ollie?"

"Who?" He lies. "I've never met a Felicity."

Thea crosses her hands across her chest. "Bullcrap. You think Mara's teacher is hot."

"Hot and _really_ nice."

"Ha!" Thea points her finger at him. "So you have met her."

Oliver nods slowly. "At the park, yesterday." He admits.

"You are so see-through, you know that?"

"I'll give it to you this time Speedy. You almost done?"

"Gimme a sec." Thea wipes down the last tap before drying her hands on her jeans. "All ready to go."

They walk out of the club, pausing for a moment as Thea locks up behind them. They're heading to the Big Belly Burger for lunch and Oliver is starving.

He can tell as his sister walks beside that she is itching to tell him something. Her eyebrows are knitted together and her hands are clenching the material of her jumper nervously.

"What is it Speedy?"

"Huh?"

"Just say whatever it is you want to."

Thea bites her lip, hesitantly. "I wasn't sure whether you'd want to know, but I guess I might as well say now. Um - Laurel's back in town, I think? I saw her at a café yesterday."

"Oh." Oliver contemplates this silently. It's been five years since he has seen Laurel and they didn't leave things on anything resembling a healthy note.

"I just thought I would warn you, in case she wants to see her niece."

Oliver can sense an amount of jealousy in Thea's voice that she isn't Mara's only aunt. He isn't quite sure how he feels about the idea of Mara and Laurel meeting.

"Let's just cross that bridge if it comes to it."

* * *

Felicity has planned a food tech lesson as the final period of the day, and she speaks quietly to Roy as they lead the children towards the kitchen. "It gets a little...messy." She warns him.

Roy shakes his head. "I couldn't care less, Lissy. It's been a great day so far, a bit of flour's not going to change that."

She raises an eyebrow at him "A 'bit' is an understatement."

Roy shrugs as she swipes her ID card on the kitchen door to open it.

Her class rushes in ahead of her, all scrambling to get to the best seats at the front. Felicity lets their voices blur into the background as she sets up the demonstrating equipment at the front, leaving Roy to go around and make sure everyone's wearing an apron.

Once she's ready she claps her hands twice to settle them and the volume drops instantly. "Who can guess what were going to bake today, then?" Felicity asks.

Mara's hand is the first to shoot up. Felicity to points to her and the little girl answers eagerly: "Cupcakes!"

Felicity smiles. "That's right, Mara. Now who can remember the first step?"

Felicity gestures to the back of the classroom. "Go ahead, John."

"The flour!"

 _Ah yes,_ Felicity thinks, _the flour._

* * *

A few hours after his lunch with his sister, Oliver is back in his office. He really means to get some work done, but he can't put the thought of Laurel's return out of his mind. He knows that he no longer loves her - and he hasn't been in love with her for a decade at least - but he wishes the last look she gave him before she left all those years ago wasn't one of pure disgust and hatred. He runs his fingers through his hair, exasperated at the increase in stress in his life as of late.

He glances down at his desk clock and realises it's almost time to go and pick up his daughter. Shrugging on his suit jacket, he steps out into the corridor and presses the button for the lift. As he rides down in the elevator, he can feel a sense of nervous anticipation in his stomach. It's been God knows how many years since he's had a crush on someone (he realises he sounds like a lovesick twelve-year-old, but he can't help it) and he doesn't understand why its _now_ he's beginning to develop feelings for someone, but he doesn't want to hold back anymore. Something just feels right about Felicity.

He arrives at Mara's school about half an hour later, and (ashamedly) makes his way to the office to ask for directions to his daughter's classroom. The lady - Amy - informs him that they're just finishing up a food tech class.

Oliver makes his way down the corridor, reaching the right room, and is about to open the door when he witness something.

* * *

The class are just finishing up the icing on their cupcakes at the back, and Roy is at the front of the room next to Felicity. She grins up at him. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"The best. I feel pretty bad for the cleaners, though."

She turns to face him, grinning when she notices the blob of icing on his nose. "You've got a bit of..." She reaches her hand up to wipe it off and claps her hand on her shoulder. "All good now."

"Thanks, Lis."

* * *

Oliver stands, transfixed, as someone who can only be Felicity reaches up to a - very attractive, he begrudgingly admits - young man's face. He watches the young man grin at her, obvious admiration in his eyes.

The nervous feeling in his stomach turns cold as tries to put Felicity out of his mind. It was only a whim he was going on anyway, the thing he felt when he met her in the park. Of course she has a boyfriend: she is beautiful and smart and kind. He continues to make excuses for himself, but no matter how many times he tells himself he doesn't have the time for a relationship - or even a new friendship - he still feels slightly empty.

A moment later the door swings open and a stream of young children rush out, cake batter down their clothes and grins on their faces. Oliver spots his daughter and waves, smiling as she comes rushing up to him. "Daddy, daddy, look! I made it for you." She holds out a cupcake, covered with smeared buttercream ice-cream and complete with wonky icing spelling out 'Mara loves Da'.

She looks at him sheepishly. "I ran out of room..."

Oliver leans down to hug her whispers, "I love it. Thank you."

"Can we get ice-cream now? Can we? Can we?"

She gives him her biggest puppy-dog eyes and Oliver knows that resistance is futile.

* * *

Felicity shuts the door to the food tech room behind her as she follows the last child out, but stops in her tracks when she sees Oliver. Taking a deep breath, she prays to Wifi God that she doesn't start babbling, and begins to walk towards him. Wiping her hands on her aprons, she taps him on the shoulder.

"Oliver? Hi. It's Felicity? From the park?"

He turns around and once again Felicity is overtaken by just how attractive he is. She has no words to express how she feels about his jawline.

For a split second Oliver begins to smile but just like that its gone. His face falls into a stone-like (but still hot) expression. "Oh...yes. Thanks for taking care of Mara today."

Felicity is taken aback. His voice is expressionless, completely unlike it had been in the park the day before. "I was just wonderi-" she begins, but he cuts in.

"I would love to chat another time, but I promised we'd go to the ice-cream parlour and it shuts in half-an-hour." He says, not quite coldly but without any inclination of the happiness he had the day before.

"Uh...o-okay." Felicity stammers, wondering if she's speaking to the same man she met yesterday.

When Felicity gets home an hour later, she walks into to find Caitlin laughing at something on her phone. Which she promptly slams, screen down, onto the table when she notices Felicity walk in.

"Anything you want to share?" asks Felicity, taking note of Caitlin's blushing cheeks.

"No, I mean, it was only Ronnie."

"I take it one date is turning into two?"

Caitlin nods. "He's taking me out tomorrow."

"I'm happy for you, Cait."

Caitlin just stares at her.

"What?"

She growls. "Come on, Lis. How was Seriously-Hot Oliver?"

The shadow in Felicity's eyes is unmistakeable. "He was distant. I guess I must've prejudged him too nicely, or something."

Caitlin looks surprised. "I thought you said he was really nice to you?"

"He was yesterday...I guess he just must not like me."

"Come on, Lis! What sane guy wouldn't like you?"

* * *

On the other side of town, Thea Queen is saying almost exactly the same thing to her brother.

"Don't be an idiot, Ollie. I'm _certain_ she doesn't have a boyfriend. I picked Mara up every single day for a year, and we got chatting loads of times."

"What if she got one over the summer?"

Thea hesitates. "Okay, so maybe she did, but how can you know for sure? Maybe she was just trying not to embarrass her _friend._ "

Mara walks into the kitchen just then. "Who are you talking about?" She asks, noticing the look on her father's face.

"Nobody." He says, grabbing an apple from the bowl and passing it to her.

Mara takes it eagerly, biting into it. "Are you talking about Misslicity's friend?"

Oliver is amazed his daughter's intuition. "No, we were ac-"

"We were, honey," says Thea, shooting a sneaky grin at Oliver. "We were wondering if you knew anything about him?"

Mara nods. "I do! I know lots and lots. He's the new assistant, his name is Roy, and he's Misslicity's bestest friend."

Thea smiles encouragingly at her niece. "Bestest friend, or boyfriend?"

Mara pulls a face. "He's not her _boyfriend_! Tommy Jr. already asked her that and she said that Roy was just an old friend of hers."

"See?" Thea says to Oliver. "No need to get all moody face. This Roy person is just friend."

Mara grabs her aunt's hand. "If daddy is going to pick me up, will you take me to school tomorrow? You can meet Mr Roy. He's very nice. And cute."

Thea grins at Mara's blushing cheeks. "Does someone have a crush?" The tiny hand whacking into her shoulder is enough of answer for Thea as she picks her niece up and throws onto the sofa, tickling her.

 **AN - I can't thank everybody who read the first chapter enough for the insanely overwhelming number of follows (and favourites and reviews). It made me so happy! :D**

 **I know my writing's quite dialogue filled and the narrative isn't particularly exciting, but I've been out of writing practice for over a year so hopefully it will improve as the story goes on...**

 **And well done to Wandering Lady, who had already guessed the Oliver-thinks-Roy-is-Felicity's-boyfriend plot :)**

 **Hopefully some Olicity fluff next chapter...and Thearoy...so many ships, not enough time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n - so. it's been a long time. I apologise greatly for that. I would use the excuse that I've been too busy with schoolwork etc - which is true to an extent - but let's be honest. I haven't been so busy that I couldn't have written more than 4000 words in the past 11 months - and I am really genuinely sorry for that. I just wanted to say thank you for the incredible amount of follows, favourites and reviews and promise that I will _not_ take as long to update again! I'll also try and reply to reviews as soon as possible.**

 **In response to someone who was confused about the timeline - the story is currently set in early September, after summer break. I know it wouldn't normally happen in school, but Felicity is teaching the same class two years in a row - that's why Mara's painting was being done over the previous term, and is being continued over the upcoming one.**

 **Another disclaimer (other than the fact that I obviously don't own Arrow) is the fact that I haven't seen any episodes since the end of season 3 (they aren't shown regularly on any channel I have). I'm aware that there has been loads of Olicity drama but I don't know any details so it won't feature in this story. This is just AU fluff. I also don't know about anything that's happening at the moment in The Flash...**

 **Sorry for the long note!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It seems to Thea, the following morning, that her five-year-old niece is impressively astute in her observations. Roy _is_ cute, and - if peering through the classroom's peephole window in a slightly stalkerish manner counts as a form of character judging - pretty nice. Right now he's clearing up a pot of spilled crayons as Felicity walks around the room, greeting her students. Thea glances at her watch. Mara has two minutes to finish up in the toilet until she's officially late. Thea knows that Felicity is unlikely to mind about a few seconds of tardiness, but she knows that it would devastate Mara with her uncanny sense of moral duty for a five-year-old.

Just as she's thinking that, the classroom door creaks open and Felicity steps out. She spots Thea and grins. "Hey! Long time no see." Thea watches as she pauses for a moment, then pulls her into a hug.

Felicity knows it's probably not an appropriate thing to do - and that a handshake is surely more professional - but the sight of her friend after two months of summer is enough for her to throw the rules out of the window. She pulls back and smiles widely at Thea. The younger girl has cut her hair so it just rests on her shoulders, and it looks pretty damn good. Felicity smoothes down her own hair self-consciously, aware that it needs a re-dye.

It's then that she realises someone's missing from their conversation. "Where's Mara? I haven't seen her yet this morning."

Thea gestures behind her shoulder in the general direction of what Felicity guesses is the toilet. "Oh, she's just-"

"Wait!" a panicked voice says behind her. "Please don't tell me off, Misslicity. I'm here now." Thea spins around to see her niece biting the nail on one of her thumbs with a worrying amount of anxiety. She smiles reassuringly at her and takes her hand, leading her towards Felicity and the door.

Felicity guides Mara through and gives her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "No worries, Mara. The bell hasn't rung yet."

Thea watches as her niece disappears into the throng of children and turns to Felicity. "I was wondering if you would do me a favour?"

Felicity nods, concerned at the sudden drop in tone of Thea's voice. "Of course. What's up?"

"Um - I haven't spoken to Oliver in detail about it yet, but I'm a little worried about Mara. She's just too anxious about everything. I mean, uh, you saw how she reacted to almost being late didn't you? She's only in 1st Grade, for God's sake. All she should care about is having fun with friends, while learning interesting things."

Felicity listens carefully. She's observed exactly what Thea is talking about, but she hadn't thought there had been reason for concern yet. Then again, she hadn't seen Mara quite as torn up as she had just been. She thinks through her words carefully. "It's a delicate situation. I don't want to jump to any conclusions just yet, as Mara appears happy for the most part. Bearing everything in mind, I will pay closer attention to her attitudes. If any concerns arise, I will call you and Oliver into a meeting to discuss it further. How does that sound?"

Thea nods curtly, and speaks softly. "Thank you, Felicity. I'll see you tomorrow - it'll be Oliver picking Mara up this afternoon."

Felicity's brain starts racing at the thought of Thea's (unfairly gorgeous) brother, but she forces herself to block any thought of him. First of all, it would be highly inappropriate given the fact that she teaches his daughter. He also effectively dismissed her the last time they'd spoken - and rudeness wasn't a trait Felicity found attractive in any man. However dazzling their smile was.

Felicity mentally curses herself. 'Dazzling' is - and will never be - an appropriate adjective to describe a grown man such as Oliver.

* * *

Roy is trying to make Felicity's life a little easier by ushering the children into their seated arrangement, but it's certainly easier said than done. He's just managed to get three girls to sit down and move on to the next few kids when one up of them is up and flying across the room to no-doubt recover a rainbow pencil or something else just as pointless from their tray.

He sighs. He loves working with children - he really does - he just hasn't quite learned how to manage five different things at once, while their excited voices chat away in the background. He glances up at the door: Felicity is still in the doorway, speaking quietly to someone he can't quite see. She looks serious, and he hopes that nothing is wrong.

He breathes a sigh of relief he didn't realise he was holding when Felicity smiles and gives a little wave to the person before turning back into the classroom. Roy just about catches a glimpse of a brown-haired woman strolling confidently away.

He laughs weakly to Felicity and gestures around the classroom. "A little help?"

* * *

Oliver leaves the Queen Consolidated skyscraper at 3 o'clock that afternoon, a renewed sense of confidence in his stride. He's replayed his behaviour from the previous afternoon over and over in his head, and he's come to the conclusion that he acted like a total douche.

Of course, that is most definitely _not_ what is causing his good mood.

Seeing Felicity and apologising to her is what is - and the unnaturally good weather for September. With that in mind, he forgoes his suit jacket in the car as he climbs out into the carpark of his daughter's school. The gates have opened and streams of mothers are wheeling buggies and dragging younger children behind them. Oliver feels a brief sense of regret that he's missed out on picking his daughter up more often.

Better now than never. At least he knows the way to her classroom, this time.

Class has already been dismissed for the day, and there's only a handful of children waiting in Felicity's classroom. Oliver spies his daughter in the middle of two other girls, enigmatically describing something with enthusiastic hand gestures. He smiles to himself.

He knocks gently at the door, and grins when he hears Felicity's sing-song voice. "Come in!"

He pushes the door and steps inside, grinning as his daughter spots him and tries to get up too quickly, sending a pile of exercise books clattering to the floor. He picks her up and kisses her head as her hands cling around his neck. Lowering her down gently, he kisses her cheek before reaching down to gather up the books she knocked over.

* * *

Felicity whirls around at the commotion and smirks at the sight of Mara sporting a smile that is simultaneously guilty and amused. The man she can see bent over, clearing up the mess, can only be one person.

Oliver Queen.

She isn't sure what to think. On the one hand, he's clearly being considerate to her 'leave the classroom as you find it' rule. Not to mention the impressive back muscles she can see under his taut shirt.

On the other hand, wasn't he a cold and distant jerk the last time they spoke?

Felicity thinks back to their first meeting, in the park. Maybe yesterday at school had been a one-off - Oliver had clearly been out of his depth.

But now, as he speaks eagerly and softly to his daughter, she can see that he is in his element. Oliver is clearly a man who loves his daughter.

If Caitlin was here, Felicity knows what she would suggest. She decides to take the plunge.

She slowly walks the few strides it takes to reach him, and taps him gently on the shoulder.

He glances behind himself, and - once he notices it's her - rotates his torso so that he's facing her. "Hi," he smiles at her, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She takes it gingerly, surprised at the firmness of his responding shake. It's professional, but not in the detached way his manner was yesterday. "Hey." If they are going to transpire beyond conventional greetings, Felicity knows that she wants Oliver to respond first.

It seems to her that he can read her mind. Clearly uncomfortable, he reaches around to scratch the nape of his neck. "About yesterday-" he begins, then clears his throat. "About yesterday. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. I didn't mean to come off like that, honestly."

"Come off like what?" Felicity tries to sound casual, but she can't help the hint of a smile that reaches her lips. She's glad he's apologising - perhaps it means that the previous day _was_ a fluke.

"Like an asshole."

Felicity is somewhat shocked at his frankness. She knows that he spoke quietly enough that none of the other children could have heard, but still.

She decides to respond in the same blunt manner. "You did a bit." She pauses slightly at the embarrassed blush that fills Oliver's cheeks. "But I understand. I'm sure you were under a lot of stress - and the frozen delights of the ice-cream parlor _were_ calling to you."

Oliver grins a little, and the smile lights up his entire face.

Felicity tuts inside her brain. Why do some people get all the good looks? She thinks (somewhat enviously) to herself. Wouldn't it be fairer if God had shared them out a little?

"I never have been one to resist the call of a chocolate-coffee double scoop."

The sound of that has Felicity salivating internally. What she wouldn't give for a scoop of ice-cold ice-cream right now...

"I know that feeling only too well." She pauses, then holds her hand back out to him. He takes it, uncertainly.

She speaks with newfound assurance. "Let's start again, shall we? I'm Felicity Smoak, Mara's teacher."

Oliver looks bemused but plays along. "Good afternoon, Miss Smoak. I'm Oliver Queen, father of Mara and recent recipient of your disdain."

"Funny." Felicity deadpans. "But all the same, it's good to meet you Oliver." She glances up shyly. "I hope you'll come around here more often."

* * *

That evening, Felicity finds herself sitting cross-legged on her cracked, brown-leather couch. She's currently making her way through the marking of a stack of ability-assessments that she set her class that morning. The pile is resting on her trusted laptop, and - defying the laws of physics - it seems to be getting larger as she makes her way through it. Perhaps her eyes are just getting more tired.

She's just finished marking the tenth script of the evening and has given it the highest score yet. The results are not meant for the children to see - they are just a benchmark against which later results can be compared. She stares at the score for a moment, then flicks back through the pages to check that she added up correctly. She did - and it's the highest mark she's seen in the four years she's been teaching.

She opens up the front-page to see who's work it is, and sure enough -

Mara Queen.

Deciding to dwell on that more the next day when she can concentrate, Felicity puts the stack on the coffee table and opens up her laptop. She wastes a few minutes checking her email and browsing through various news sites before she finds herself typing in two words into the search bar.

Oliver Queen.

The results pop up immediately: hundreds of articles (primarily TMZ) about Oliver - but only the supposed wild days of his youth. She can see photos of him staggering out of nightclubs, being ducked into police vehicles and strolling down the street with supermodels on each arm.

It's a far cry from the man she saw today.

She suddenly feels an overwhelming rush of guilt. What she's doing is a gross invasion of privacy, and she immediately closes all tabs.

* * *

 **a/n - thank you so much for reading! once again, I am so sorry for the delay in updating.**

 **I know that this wasn't event filled, but I think Oliver and Felicity needed to get their blossoming (friend/relation)ship back on track. There's plenty more to come: Thea and Roy, Caitlin and Felicity buddy scenes, Felicity and Roy bromance, Oliver's tumultuous past with Laurel and Sara, and the introduction of Diggle and Tommy (because why did he have to die?)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
